L'anniversaire de Shion! (OS)
by Lune De Neige
Summary: Voici un petit OS sur l'anniversaire de Shion. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Lune de Neige. Bonne lecture!


**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas OS: L'anniversaire de Shion**

_Notes de l'auteur: Avent de commencer, cet un OS spécial pour l'anniversaire de Shion (celui de Lost Canvas) et l'autre personnage présent tout ton au long est le mien (Lune de Neige) qui sera l'héroïne de ma prochaine fanfiction sur Saint Seiya. Elle est chevalier du dragon argenté (je l'ai inventé) et si vous voulez juste une description physique, elle a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne connaissez pas son histoire, il faut juste savoir qu'elle est amoureuse de Shion (héhé) Je préviens juste d'avance qu'il y'a pas mal de dialogues (et c'est normal)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Sanctuaire, 30 Mars, minuit pile._

Dans la nuit noire, je montais les marches du temple du Bélier, jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci qui dormait paisiblement. Oh, mon idée est vache, et peut être qu'il m'en voudra, mais c'est impossible d'y renoncer. Et si je ratais mon coup ? Bah tant pis, je verrais bien…

En prenant mon courage à deux mains, je bondis sur le gardien de la première maison en criant : « Joyeux anniversaire mon pt'it mouton ! »

Celui-ci bondit et émit un petit cri de surprise.

« Hadès nous attaquent ! Ha… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'énerva t-il.

- Hahaha ! Je t'ai fait peur ? Ce n'était pas mon intention. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- T'es malade ! T'as vu l'heure ? Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire ?

- Je voulais juste te faire une surprise en te souhaitant ton anniversaire.

- Ah oui en effet je suis surpris ! Fit-il d'un ton ironique. Merci pour ton… intention, mais j'aimerais finir ma nuit maintenant !

- Ok, pas de problème. Dis-je en enlevant mes sandales et me mettant sous ses couettes.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ! S'énerva t-il de plus belle.

- Et ben quoi ? Tu veux dormir, non ? Alors je te laisse dormir.

- Certes… Mais je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit !

- Je n'ai pas le courage de descendre les marches de ton temple.

- Fallait pas les monter… Fit le Bélier en se tournant du côté gauche pour ne pas être face à moi.

- Bonne nuit Shion !

- Hmpf…

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, Shion et moi furent réveillés par un appel du Grand-Pope : « Les chevaliers du bélier et du Dragon Argenté sont attendus dans mon palais, le plus rapidement possible ! »

- Je peux même pas finir ma nuit tranquillement. Soupira Shion.

Puis me foudroyant du regard :

« T'es contente ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse, le Bélier se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

« J'espère pouvoir me doucher sans ton intervention !

- Je peux te doucher si tu veux ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il eût une expression gênée et frissonna :

« Ne vient pas me déranger…

- Et moi je me douche quand ?

- Ca c'est TON problème !

- Vilain mouton !

- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelle « mouton » je sais pas ce que je te ferais, mais je le ferais ! »

Ayant enfin finit de nous préparer, nous montions les marches des temples menant jusqu'au palais du Grand-Pope. Aucun chevalier d'or ne fit son apparition, à part Régulus du Lion qui chantait comme un malade dans son temple. Il « s'entraînait » disait-il.

Arrivés dans la salle du Grand-Pope, où celui-ci se tenait près d'Athéna, nous nous agenouillons face à eux.

Sage prit la parole :

« La déesse Athéna et moi-même souhaitons que vous vous rendez au village de Rodorio pour faire quelques courses. Nous manquons de beaucoup de choses. Voici la liste. »

La liste était si longue… de quoi s'éclater ! Et puis pourquoi nous ? Ils pouvaient pas demander ça à un chevalier de Bronze ?

« Grand-Pope… Vous ne m'avez pas remboursée la dernière fois… »

Le Bélier me foudroya du regard, mais Athéna en ria :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lune de Neige, nous y penseront. »

_Franchement y'a intérêt !_ Pensais-je.

Nous sortons du palais du Grand-Pope, puis nous redescendons toutes les marches de chaque temple.

Le village de Rodorio est tout près du Sanctuaire. Par chance, il y'a des commerces. Les villageois sont adorables, surtout la petite qui est fascinée par Albafica des Poissons, Agasha.

Le problème est que Rodorio est devenu une cible pour les Spectres d'Hadès puisqu'il se trouve à côté du sanctuaire d'Athéna.

En nous promenant dans le village sous un magnifique soleil, quelque chose attira mon attention :

« Kya ! Un chat ! Il est trop mignon ! » Un petit chat noir aux yeux verts profitait du soleil et se laissait approcher. D'autres finir par le rejoindre.

Au bout d'un moment, Shion s'impatienta :

« Bon quand tu auras fini de t'amuser avec ta famille, on pourra peut être acheter ce que le Grand-Pope nous a demandé !

-Rabat-joie… »

…

« Des boissons, des gâteaux, des fruits, des légumes, des livres pour la bibliothèque, un collier pour Athéna, des ballons pour les fêtes, du chocolat, des confettis, des feuilles… LE GRAND-POPE A CRAQUE SON SLIP OU QUOI ?! Criais-je.

- T'énerve pas, ça ira vite. » Dit Shion d'un ton calme.

Il a de la chance d'être toujours si calme et serein. Enfin… quand on ne lui cherche pas des histoires.

Une fois tout acheté, nous retournons vers le sanctuaire. Mais les sacs étaient lourds !

Le Grand-Pope nous remercia, et nous laissa l'après-midi libre. Il sait que l'anniversaire de Shion est aujourd'hui et que celui-ci veut profiter de sa journée.

Arrivés devant la maison du Bélier, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir croisé Dohko de la Balance, son meilleur ami.

« Enfin… tant pis. » Fit-il déçut.

J'allais quand même pas lui dire la vérité ! Même s'il me faisait de la peine.

« On peut se promener si tu veux, il y'a une forêt avec un lac pas loin. »

Le Bélier accepta.

Le long de la promenade, il resta silencieux. _Parfois je me demande s'il apprécie vraiment ma compagnie… _Comme s'il m'avait entendue, il me prit la main, ce qui nous fit rougir tous les deux.

…

_Au sanctuaire, le soir._

« Bon et bien je vais me coucher, merci, car sans toi je me serais bien ennuyé ! Fit-il.

- Non attend, tu ne voulais pas voir Dohko ?

- Je parie qu'il dort comme une marmotte !

Il était pile l'heure de sa surprise, je lui pris la main et le forçat à me suivre jusqu'à la maison de la Balance.

Tout le temple était éclairé, Shion ne comprenant pas et faisait une tête bizarre.

En entrant un « joyeux anniversaire ! » se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

« Mais… Je croyais que vous aviez oublié. Fit le bélier aussitôt honteux.

- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais oublier l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami ! Dit le chevalier de la Balance. Allez, c'est pour toi, vient donc t'amuser ! Il lui tendit un sac avec des cadeaux.

- Dohko… Il ne fallait pas.

- Mais si ! Et tout le reste t'attend.

- Tout ça ?! » Dit le Bélier en voyant une montagne de cadeaux.

La fête commença avec un karaoké, ou Régulus a pu faire part de ses talents, pleins de gâteaux (surtout un énorme pour que Shion souffle ses bougies), ainsi que des jeux.

Le Bélier s'assoit un moment pour se reposer, quand Albafica vient vers lui :

« Eh poupée tu veux danser ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais… ton sang empoisonné…

- Pas grave, hips, je t'aime bien mon mignon.

- Je t'avais dit de pas lui faire boire de l'alcool ! » S'énerva Dégel du Verseau en fusillant Kardia du Scorpion.

Le Grand-Pope et Athéna s'amusaient eux aussi, et la déesse dansait avec Tenma, ce qui énerva Sisyphe.

« Bouricot ailé va… » Marmonna le Sagittaire.

Chacun s'amusait, sauf Asmita de la Vierge qui se faisait draguer par la gente féminine.

Et pendant ce temps, Kardia et Manigoldo faisaient le concours de celui qui donnait le plus d'alcool aux autres.

« Je ne touche pas à cela, je suis sain, moi ! S'indigna Asmita.

- Boit ma mignonne ! » Dit Kardia en le forçant, mais Aldébaran du taureau l'en empêcha. _(Non mais franchement, vous voyez le fier Asmita se rouler au sol ?)_

« Eh Shion, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi ! Oh tu t'es bien habillé ! »

Il portait un costume noir qui lui allait à la perfection. Je lui tendis un sac avec des cadeaux (un livre, du parfum, un CD, un bélier en peluche, un DVD, un voyage aux Seychelles (_Merci Astrid Nekomimi pour l'idée !) _

Non je ne me suis pas ruinée, pas du tout !

« Ferme les yeux maintenant. » Je lui passe une chaîne en or autour du cou avec le signe du bélier dessus.

« Oh, Lune… Ca me fait très plaisir, merci, il ne fallait pas. Dit-il en souriant.

- Shion, je t'ai déjà dit que ça me fait plaisir de le faire. »

Un Régulus complètement ivre passa devants nous en imitant un lion.

« Heu… Fit Shion

- Héhé ! On peut danser ? Si tu veux.

- Bien sûr. »

Une main sur une épaule, une autre sur une hanche, et c'est partit !

Le Bélier avait l'air de s'amuser, et c'était une bonne chose !

Une fois la fête finie, Albafica dégringola les marches du temple de la Balance, le pauvre avait trop bu.

« Tu es fier de toi ? Dit Dégel à Kardia d'un ton calme pour cacher son énervement.

- Très ma mignonne, hips ! »

Shion remercia tous ses invités, et surtout Dohko chez qui sont organisées toutes les fêtes.

Il me remercia aussi avec un grand sourire. D'un ton un peu gêné il dit :

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

J'accepte évidement, en me disant que je devrais lui souhaiter son anniversaire tous les jours pour que ça finisse ainsi !

Par contre je plain ce pauvre Albafica pour qui le réveil sera difficile !

**FIN**

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! A bientôt !_


End file.
